Rebellious
by Da Hero
Summary: You've heard about stories where America gets turned into a kid. What happens when he gets turned into a teen? Slight UKUS, FrUK, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Da Hero

Warning: Some language

Paring(s): Slight FrUK

* * *

><p>France was already bored of the meeting.<p>

As usual, America was blabbering about being the hero, Italy was chattering about pasta, Germany was trying to get Italy off of his lap, China was yelling at America about his debt, Russia was sitting in his chair kolkolkoling, Japan was watching anime on his phone, and England was intimately reading a book.

Wait a second.

England was intimately reading a book.

France smirked. He knew England liked reading, but France wondered what was making him blush like that. It had to be something sexual, right?

The Frenchman casually stood up from his seat and walked over to England. He couldn't get a good view of the book with the British man hunched over it, so he put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him slightly to the right. However, that accomplished nothing and all he could tell was that the words were very small and the book was very thick.

"What are you reading, Angleterre?" France asked in a very suggestive voice. England quickly slammed the book shut and hugged it close to his chest. Then he turned around and tried to glare menacing at France. He couldn't quite pull it off, though, because of the flush that was steadily growing on his face.

"Nothing, you bloody frog. Now go away." England snapped. France smirked again and slowly leaned closer to the other country, purposely invading his personal space. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…. I wonder what you must have been reading to have caused your face to be so red?"

If possible, the Englishman blushed even harder, still clutching on to the book. He hurriedly pushed France away and shook his head rapidly.

"You pervert! It's not that….. kind of book."

The country of love crossed his arms and gave England a look of feigned innocence.

"What are you talking about," he said with a smug grin, "and why do you think I would be thinking you were reading that kind of book?"

At first, England looked confused. Slowly, his confusion turned to anger. He opened his mouth to yell at France, but was cut off by a loud, stern voice.

"Everybody shut up! Italy, get back to your seat. Japan, put your phone away. France, stop harassing England."

France pouted. Germany was no fun. However, he complied because he valued his life. The meeting started again.

France had to suffer for four more hours before the torture was over. When Germany finally adjourned the meeting, everyone lept out of their seats and grabbed their things. France sighed. Too bad they would have to endure the same thing for the rest of the week. Because of this depressing thought, he packed his things more slowly and with less vigor. Pretty soon, he was the only one left in the room.

France took one last look around the conference hall to see if he had forgotten anything. He didn't see anything of his, but he did see England's book.

On the floor.

Unguarded.

By itself.

It must have slipped out of England's hands in his haste to get out of the room. Nevertheless, France didn't hesitate to walk right on over and pick it up. He was disappointed to see that the title was simply _Magic: Spells, Potions, and More. _Still, he opened it up and skimmed the pages, just in case the title was misleading.

It wasn't.

What a let down.

Just one page in and already bored, France was about to put the book down. However, he saw a dog eared page on the book. It made him pause, because as a book lover, England would never do that. Now curious, the nation opened the book to the page and quickly looked over it. There was one incantation that England had circled in red.

"Ut iuvenes rursus!" France said out loud, testing the spell out. Unfortunately, at the exact same time, America came bursting in out of the doors.

"Hey, dude, I forgot my- Woah!"

A bright light erupted from the book and the world blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Da Hero

Warning: Some profanity

Pairings: None

* * *

><p>"Wake up…."<p>

France groaned as he felt someone try to shake him awake. He felt tired and groggy, as if he had not slept for a long time, and wanted to take a long nap. He tried to ignore the pestering, but the person who was doing it would not relent. Thoroughly annoyed, the country of love pushed his sleep offender away with a small moan and curled up into a ball. If the blonde nation's head was not so clogged up with the need to sleep, the feeling of the rough carpet against his cheek as he moved his head and the hardness of the floor would have sparked at least a small sense of suspicion in his brain. However, France was tired. And a tired France was an oblivious France.

Much to the country's exasperation, the person who was shaking him would not give him any peace. He did not seem to be discouraged by the Frenchman's slaps and curses, which made France a bit curious. Hesitantly, the country forced his eyes open. Then, after letting out another groan, he shut them again.

It was America.

France grimaced in irritation. The hamburger eating country was so vexing at times. Could he not see that big brother France needed his beauty sleep?

"For goodness sake, wake up!" America yelled in a strange voice. The country of love paid no heed was about to yell at him to go away when America's words caught up to him.

_For goodness sake, wake up!_

_For goodness sake…._

_Goodness sake…._

Since when did America ever say 'goodness sake'? It was always 'ohemgee' or 'dude, seriously?'. As the wheels in his head began to finally turn, France opened his eyes again. It took a while to get used to the bright light, but when he focused them on the person in front of him, he froze.

It was still America.

He was just….. different.

France quickly sat up and took a closer look at the American in front of him. There was no doubt that he was in fact, America, with the same unruly blond hair and the twinkling blue eyes. But that was where the similarities ended. This nation was shorter, younger, and had no glasses. He was a bit scrawny and feminine looking, which was very different from the regular America France saw on a daily basis. He looked like he was in his early teens.

Oh shit.

Desperately thinking of a reasonable explanation to this situation, France tried hard to remember what had happened. The last thing he could recall was England's magic book. And then…

He had said a spell out loud.

America had walked into the room.

He blacked out.

As everything started to make sense, France slowly turned to face America in horror. England's spell must have turned him younger. That was the only plausible explanation.

The other nation (or was it colony? France couldn't quite tell if it was after the Revolution or before.) quickly knelled on top of the Frenchman and slid a knife up to his throat when he say that he was awake. The older nation's eyes widened in shock. When the hell did he get a knife?

"... America?" France asked lamely, breaking the silence the two countries had created while having a stared down. He winced after he realizing how stupid he sounded. He and America had known each other since the latter was a baby; greeting him like he didn't know that other probably looked really stupid. Apparently America thought so too, because he adopted a 'I am talking to an idiot' expression.

"_Yes. I am America._" He said in an oily tone, "Now that you have came to your senses, tell me where the hell am I, why I am here, and what you want with me. If this is a joke, France, then it is not funny."

France blinked. When did America get so rude? Then again, he was taken care of by England, so it made sense. But the young country was always so sweet and kind to him…..

"Argh, are you a moron? Or are you deaf? Where. Am. I?"

The French country frowned. That wasn't nice. But he decided to answer, because it looked like the younger colony/country was starting to get pissed.

"No, I am not deaf. My hearing is quite good, as a matter of fact. Maybe it is you who is deaf," France replied in a snotty voice. At America's glare and the sudden uprise of pressure of the knife against his poor neck, he hurriedly went on. "You are in Germany. We are here for the World Meeting."

France watched as America tried to process the information. It became clear that he couldn't, judging by his still confused expression.

"Why the hell am I at a World Meeting? I'm not even a country." America asked sullenly, probably annoyed because of the last bit. Ah….. So this was before the Revolution.

France started to categorize this information in his head.

First, America has become younger because of the spell he had used.

Second, he has no recollection of the present. So, this means he still has the mind of a teen.

Third, this was before the Revolution. So America should be about…. thirteen to sixteen.

Fourth, he was in deep shit if England found out.

The older nation glanced nervously at the door, and then back at America. What should he do? He knew his options were limited; he could either try and hide the younger nation somehow and try to find the counter spell, or he could give him to England and face the English man's wrath.

Neither choice seemed very optimistic, but France decided to go with the one that ensured his well-being for at least a day.

"America, I know you have a lot of questions, but why don't we go to my room first? It will be more comfortable than the floor. Trust big brother France, ok?"

The colony raised an eyebrow. It was clear that he was still suspicious, but he reluctantly nodded and helped the older nation up anyway. After France made sure he had an eye on America's pocketknife, he led him out of the room.

Unfortunately, the country had forgotten that the eighteenth century was _very _different that the twenty-first century, and managed to make America even more baffled.

"France, why does everything look so weird?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Err, why is that lady talking to her hand?"

"What are those things that are on the ceiling? Is this some kind of new technology?"

France ignored all of his questions and dragged America around the hotel. He knew it was pointless to try and keep answer his questions, as the colony wouldn't believe him anyway. America had always had a strong resistance against magic; whatever the reason or circumstance.

Finally, after ten minutes of walking around the halls, France found his room. He hastily pulled his room key out of his pants and inserted it into the slot on the door handle, disregarding America's confused, "What's that?", and hurriedly shoved him inside.

France could already tell it was going to be a long, long week.


End file.
